What if Hawkeye Jumped?
by Tony Stark's Wife
Summary: What if it was Clint Barton to jump for the soul stone instead of Natasha? Read on to find out :)


**What if Hawkeye jumped?**

"The ultimate sacrifice. A soul for a soul," said Red Skull, the guardian of the soul stone.

Natasha looked at her best friend, Clint.

"I guess we know what we have to do," she said, smiling at Clint.

"I guess we do," said Clint, then, he ran at the cliff.

"No!" yelled Natasha, as she throws one of her tasers at him.

"Ahhhh!" said Clint, as he fell to the ground.

"Tell Bruce I love him," said Natasha, and bent to jump.

Clint got up and threw his rope at Natasha's feet.

"You'll tell him yourself," said Clint. "Tell Laura I'm sorry and tell my kids I love them,"

Clint pushed Natasha to the ground and ran like lightning.

Natasha jumped up.

"Your wife and kids will know you love them because you will be here to tell them!" said Natasha, as she ran to stop Clint.

When Natasha said that, Clint stopped running.

"Look what I've become!" yelled Clint. "My family would be ashamed to be related to me. You should be ashamed to be my friend!"

Natasha looked at her best friend.

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes, and nor do your family," said Natasha smiling. "Your family need you, Barton!"

"What about Banner, Nat? You can't die without telling him you still love him," said Clint.

"It's been eight years Clint!" yelled Natasha, with tears in her eyes.

"So? You still love him even though it's been eight years you still love him Nat," said Clint.

"I know I do Clint, but he disappeared without a trace, came back 4 years later, then turned into Bruce-Hulk!" said Natasha.

"He hasn't changed Nat. Even though he is permanently big and green now, he is still the geeky scientist you feel in love with," said Clint.

"I know Clint, I know," said Nat.

"I've had my time with my family, my soulmate. It's time you had yours,'' said Clint, then he started running.

"Noooooo!" yelled Natasha, as she threw her rope at him.

The rope just caught him before he fell. Clint was hanging of the edge, being held on to by Natasha.

"This is my time Nat," said Clint.

"No. Your family needs you," said Natasha, using all her strength to try and pull her best friend back to the top of the cliff.

"And you need a life, Nat. Being a hero doesn't last forever. You need Bruce," said Clint.

Nat smiled. "When Me and Bruce get married I need you to be my man of honour,"

Clint laughed."Steve can be!"

"Nar, he would be much too serious," said Nat, laughing.

"I love you Nat." said Clint, then he got one of his bows, and cut the rope.

"Noooooo!," said Natasha, sobbing loudly.

"Soul for a soul," said Red Skull.

Natasha woke up, in a lake, underneath a moon. There was an orange stone in her hand.

"No, No, Nooooo!" yelled Natasha.

With tears running all down her face, her sobbing getting even louder, as she transported herself through time and space home.

When Natasha got back to the Avengers headquarters, Bruce saw her tears.

"Nat, Where's Clint?" asked Bruce.

"It should have been me," was all Natasha answered.

\- **1 year later **\- The Anniversary of Clint's Death

Natasha and Bruce are walking hand in hand in the forest near Clint's old house.

"I really miss him," says Natasha, sadly.

"So do I, Nat," said Bruce, rubbing the ring of Natasha's left hand.

They got engaged just five weeks ago. Nat was happier than ever, but she just wished her best friend was here to make everything perfect. Clint always told Nat that she and Bruce were meant to be, but now, all these years later, Nat wished that Clint was here to be her best man like they always talked about.

"But, I like, really miss him. Every day I wake up, I think of how he isn't here to see his family again. He died for me," said Natasha, sobbing now.

Bruce laughed. "Well, this is Barton we are talking about. He wouldn't just die without him knowing that people were here to remember him,"

Nat laughed too. "Well, let us remember him then,"

Bruce leaned down and kissed Nat.

"Always," said Bruce, holding Nat's hand tighter.

**Comment if you want to read more about Natasha and Bruce :)**


End file.
